onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
SBS 4
#Nareszcie nadszedł czas premiery kącika SBS, do którego nabór ogłosiłem w tomie drugim. Otrzymałem strasznie dużo listów. Bardzo dziękuję. #Bez zbędnych wstępów przechodzimy do rzeczy. Literkami "CZ", jak "CZYTELNICY", oznaczone są nadesłane przez was pytania oraz komentarze, Natomiast "O", jak "Oda", poprzedza udzielane przeze mnie odpowiedzi. Pytania wybieram losowo, z pośród nadesłanych pocztówek oraz listów. Rozdział 27, Strona 28 D: Ile lat mają Luffy, Zoro, Nami, i Shanks? CZ: Wiek postaci. Takich pytań było mnóstwo. Naprawdę mnóstwo. Możliwe, że najwięcej ze wszystkich. W takim razie odpowiem. Luffy ma obecnie 17 lat, Zoro 19, a Nami 18. Co do Shanksa, to nikt nie ma pojęcia, co się z nim teraz dzieje, napiszę więc, ile miał lat 10 lat temu. Otóż Shanks w czesie, gdy przebywał w wiosce Luffyego, był w wieku lat 27. Tak przy okazji, Usopp ma tyle samo lat co Luffy. CZ: Dlaczego wszystkie czarne charaktery wyglądają tak strasznie podejrzanie?' O: YY... Serio? Hm, no może i faktycznie wyglądają. Ale nie uważacie, że cały ten podejrzany wygląd jest w pewien sposób "kanonem" w przypadku takich postaci? Cały ich urok w tym, że są podejrzane! CZ: Panie Oda, czy to prawda że potrafi pan rozciągać swoje ręce i nogi jak gumę? Czytałem o tym w Shonen Jumpie.' O: AA! Jeśli dobrze kojarzę, w Jumpie było też napisane, że to moja największa tajemnica! Rozdział 28, Strona 48 CZ: Pytanie do pana Ody. Co pan robi z rzeczami, jakie dostaje pan od czytelników?' O: Trzymam je w osobnym pokoju. Wszystkie. Tak przy okazji, czytam też wszystkie listy i pocztówki, jakie od was otrzymuje. Strasznie mnie motywują do pracy! Bez większej przesady mogę powiedzieć, że to dzięki nim nadal jestem mangaką. CZ: Czy Nazwisko Zoro pochodzi od tego słynnego Pirata, "François l'Olonnais"?' Oczywiście. Został tak nazwany po kapitanie uważanym za najokrutniejszego wśród tak zwanych "Piratów z Karaibów". Swoją drogą Alvida i Morgan również noszą imiona po istniejących piratach. CZ: Pytanie odnośnie Kapitana Buggy'ego czy to, co zwisa po obu stronach jego czapy to własne włosy, czy może jakaś ozdoba (peruka)? Strasznie mnie to ciekawi! Bo jeśli prawdziwa jest ta pierwsza opcja, to Buggy musi mieć naprawdę długie włosy...' '''O:'Tak. Takich pytań też było sporo. Przyjrzyjmy się zatem poniższym obrazkom. center|400px '''Tłumaczenie z Kanji: Zdychaj efektownie → Hej! Oddawaj mi czapę! Też efektownie! → Odpowiedź: Tak, to jego własne włosy. Rozdział 29, Strona 70 CZ: Dlaczego Luffy jest taki... Hm... Nadpobudliwy? O''': Pewnie dlatego, że w gruncie rzeczy jest dosyć głupi. Hyhyhy. '''CZ: Największym skarbem Luffyego jest jego słomkowy kapelusz. Czy pańskim również, panie Oda? Jeśli nie i ma pan jakiś inny skarb, proszę napisać, co to takiego! O''': Skarb, powiadacie? Otóż moim największym skarbem jesteście oczywiście wy, kochani czytelnicy. '''CZ: Skąd taka dziwna fryzura u Mojiego? O''': Od urodzenia ma taką. W dwóch miejscach włosy rosną mu szybciej niż w pozostałych. Gdyby nic z tym nie robił, po jakimś czasie wyglądałby jak królik. '''CZ: Panie Oda, wymyśliłem nową technikę dla Luffyego! #Luffy wydyma się za pomocą "Gomu Gomu no Fūsen" #Przebija sobie brzuch "Gomu Gomu no Pistol"(Tudzież mieczem Zoro) #Buuum! Oto właśnie "Gomu Gomu no Bakudan ". O: Dzięki. Wszystko fajnie, sęk w tym, że Luffy by raczej tego nie przeżył, no nie? Rozdział 30, Strona 90 Nawigacja Kategoria:SBS